Sacrificio
by Zarite
Summary: Los sacrificios que haría Haru eran solo por él. Pareja Reborn Adulto y Haru. Crak!


_Los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen._

* * *

**S**acrifici**o**.

·

·

·

Haru volvió la mirada, y comprobo que esos ojos negros le miraban intensamente, se movió inquieta y apretó con más fuerza la copa cristalina donde estaba su coca cola.

Escucho el leve relato que hacia el barman de la barra a una mujer rubia con la ropa muy corta, decía que ultimamente había más robos por esa zona, y que algunos fueron asesinados cruelmente. Sus ojos marrones fueron de nuevo al espectro que lo miraba, los ojos oscuros, vacíos y los labios en una curvatura hacia arriba, era tan aterrador.

Palmeo sus manos de forma nerviosa y pidió que él se apresurase a llegar ya, temía irse sola y ser atacada y morir desangrada en una callejuela de mala muerte.

Una mano se poso en su hombre, ella chilló llamando la atención de los demás. Enrojeció cuando el barman le dio una mirada irritada.

—Llego tarde, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?—escucho la voz sedosa en su oído, Haru negó con suavidad tiritando de miedo, pudo oír claramente la risilla sedosa y miro a su lado.

Reborn.

El ex arcobaleno sonreía bajo la sombra de su sombrero con alas, Leon estaba en una de las alas, dormitaba.

Miura soltó un suspiro de alivio y recargo su cabeza en sus manos de forma temblorosa.

—Escuche un poco de la conversación. ¿Miedo?—preguntó mientras con su mano larga y fina pedía un trago, Haru miro y se sintió incomoda.

Reborn había crecido, parecía un apuesto muchacho de unos veintitantos años, los ojos oscuros más pequeños de cuando era un niño, los labios más finos y el rostro más masculino, sus patillas, y el ángulo de sus pómulos. Reborn era una belleza, aún así era aterrador, cuando tenia un brillo en los ojos todos temían, aunque su apariencia diera como de modelo, o un ángel, Reborn era el ser más oscuro y aterrador de por ahí, Haru lo sabía pero no lo decía.

Atrás habían quedado los momentos en que Reborn se sentaba en su cabeza o regazo para que lo cargara, ahora parecía un sueño lejano y algo absurdo. Añoraba esos momentos, esos momentos en los que sentía que ella era algo más que una simple Miura Haru para Reborn, ahora sin embargo solo parecía una amiga lejana que sabía de la existencia de la mafia vongola y su jefe, su flacuchento y debilucho amigo Tsuna, al que nadie creería como un capo.

Esbozo una sonrisa y miro de soslayo los otros ojos negros que lo miraban desde el fondo, sintió una corriente de electricidad. Paso la mano con nervios por su cabellera corta y respiro varias veces. Tal vez era producto de su imaginación, tal vez esos otros ojos negros no existieran y solo estaba con miedo por lo que contó el barman, aún así no podía quitarse el sabor amargo del paladar, bebió con más fuerza su coca cola y lo dejo en la barra.

—Nos vamos a Italia dentro de poco, ¿Iras Haru?—Reborn esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, Haru le miro y escudriño con la mirada la piel brillante del antiguo bebé. Deseo que Reborn fuera como antes. Antes de ser un adulto como lo era ahora, ese bebé de dulce apariencia, pero con conocimientos que era demasiados, deseo que Reborn no le produjera esa inquietante sensación ahora mismo, deseo que Reborn se alejara de ella, y deseo no haberse prendado de Reborn.

Formó una sonrisa.

—¿Tengo que ir? —preguntó mirando de reojo de nuevo los ojos negros que apuñalaban su espalda, Reborn sonrió de nuevo, un sonrisa sexy y astuta, como la de un gato.

—Estará Tsuna. —respondió Reborn, Haru apretó los labios.

—Lo pensare.—murmuro con aridez.

Vio como Reborn asentía y bebía la bebida que había sido preparada, cuando vio como sus labios delgados envolvían un poco el vaso se sintió de forma ridícula, pensaba en Reborn más que en ella misma.

Bajo las pestañas largas y miro a otro lado, de reojo los ojos negros de ese ser brillaban con regocijo, Haru lamió los labios de forma ansiosa y nerviosa.

—Al parecer nos están espiando. —dijo Reborn con calma, Haru abrió los ojos.

¿Ese ser era un espía?  
Trago saliva, había sentido esa mirada desde hace mucho, tal vez semanas, pero nunca había dicho algo. Se arrepintió.

—¿No pensarías que era casualidad no, Haru? —preguntó burlón Reborn. Haru enrojeció y escucho como él chasqueaba la lengua.

Mordió su cachete interior y farfullo un lo siento entre dientes, Reborn curvo los labios.

—Tan inútil Haru. —respondió Reborn de forma seria. —En la familia de Tsuna, los Vongola, se necesita gente que sea capaz de cuidar de si mismos, no que esperan ayuda de los demás miembros. Si no eres capaz de cuidarte sola, no vengas a Italia, pondrías en peligro todo, a Tsuna y los demás. —dijo Reborn de forma seca y fría.

Haru asintió y sintió los ojos cristalinos, se limpio con la mano los ojos y miro los ojos oscuros de Reborn.

Creció tan de repente y se volvió más antipático que el mismísimo Hibari, dejó de ir a visitarla, apartó el contacto de algunos, y enseño a sus amigos a matar cuando creció, empezó a decir palabras crueles y dolorosas. Reborn creció pero murió en el proceso.

Haru pidió en su mente que todo volviera a ser la misma, tener trece años, seguir con Tsuna sonriendo, ver a Reborn molestandolos, y no tener los veinticuatro años que tenia.

Todo era más fácil cuando era una niña.

—Ya está. —replicó Reborn, Haru miro con aire ausente a su alrededor, esos ojos que le seguían habían desaparecido, su corazón se encogió. —Yamamoto ira a Italia después de algunas cosas, igual que los demás Haru. Piensa bien la respuesta que darás, no interfieras en la organización, si luego de un tiempo te arrepentirás abandona toda relación con nosotros.

Ella ya estaba arrepentida, sí. Pero arrepentida de ver como Reborn había cambiado, como se volvió un desconocido para ella.

—Iré a Italia. No creo que pueda escapar de tantas cosas que hice y vi a lo largo de estos años, ¿No Reborn-kun-? —se obligo a usar el sufijo kun, quería que Reborn se diera cuenta de que ella lo seguía queriendo como el niño que fue, como el agradable bebé que decía ocurrentes cosas, como el bebé que se vestía con disfraces.

Sin embargo, al decir ese sufijo después de tanto tiempo, había perdido significado, perdido la naturalidad al soltarlo. Reborn le miro de reojo y bajo las cejas.

—Mañana vendrá un camión de mudanzas, solo es para camuflar, en verdad no llevaras nada, ellos se dejaran de toda prueba, borraran todo recuerdo de tu casa. Haru Miura tal vez sea olvidada en tu barrio. —murmuro Reborn tomando otro trago, Haru vio como un dolor agudo extendía de los ojos de Reborn.—En Italia te darán de todo, dinero, coche, ropa, comida. Todo. —volvió a susurrar. —A cambio, Miura habrá muerto en Japón.

Asintió y recargo sus manos en su cuello, empezó a acariciarse y no lo aguanto más. Sollozo entre las palmas de su mano, Reborn le miro de soslayo y siguió bebiendo, pero con más rapidez.

—De acuerdo. —tartamudeo.

—¿Por qué nos sigues? —preguntó de repente Reborn, Haru lo miro y sonrió mientras sentía las lágrimas bajando de sus mejillas y fundirse en la comisura de sus labios.

—Sois lo único que tengo, mi único mundo, al que fui acogida. —la comisura de los labios de Reborn temblaron y luego soltó una agria carcajada llena de melancolía.

—Haru, no sabes nada. El mundo de la mafia no es solo asesinato, no es solo sangre, es un mundo donde al veces te alegra, pero a cambio das tu vida, pierdes tu personalidad, pierdes tu corazón, te conviertes en un mounstro.—respondió.

Haru asintió y medito brevemente.

Ella había visto asesinatos, había comprobado cuanto pesa un arma, había escuchado el chillido de piedad tras la puertas cerradas de la habitación de Tsuna, y también había visto como Tsuna perdió su brillo, cada uno de sus conocidos perdieron algo valioso para ellos. Haru sabía a lo que se refería Reborn. Más aún lo seguiría. Ese era su mundo, y Reborn tenía que estar a su lado.

Comprobo que él ya no era solo un amigo, tampoco un hermano, y mucho menos un conocido, Reborn fue la persona que perdió el corazón, del cual se enamoro a los largo de frías miradas después de crecer. Reborn era su único consuelo, lo hacia por él, no por Tsuna, no por sus amigos. Lo hacia todo por el mafioso que algún día fue su amigo, y también fue su hermano, y ahora se convirtió en su amor.

Si sacrificar su vida por un amor estaba bien en películas, en novelas, también lo estaría para la vida real que ella viviría.

Esbozo una sonrisa y Reborn otra, él lo sabía. Haru acarició con su dedo la parte donde Reborn había puesto la mano, en la barra, agarrando su copa, ella con su dedo toco la piel y luego retiro el dedo, suspiro y asintió firmemente.

El amor siempre sería un sentimiento extraño, peliagudo y peligroso, tanto como el juego de la mafia que le enseñó Reborn.

* * *

N/A. Raro, cutre, barato, y algo ironico, lo sé. Pero no pierde chispa de lo crak x_D

Me gustó, lo amé, espero que os gustara aunque sea un poquitín.


End file.
